


Family found in a Sorority

by Joffwyrn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joffwyrn/pseuds/Joffwyrn
Summary: Constructive Criticism would be greatly Appreciated
Relationships: Platonic Love - Relationship





	1. Prologue

“Talking out loud”  
‘Talking in their head’

* * *

(??? Pov)  
‘Heh, I guess this is it’ thought a small figure about 4 ft 5 inches in the pouring rain. ‘Well, I gave it my best shot, but I guess I just wasn’t meant to get a happy end.’ He then collapses under a bridge. As he's blacking out he sees a female figure in the distance running to get under the bridge and out of the rain before they're soaked. ‘Heh it's a nice thought of being saved but it's just an illusion, I know I’m not going to make it through the night’ He thinks before he passes out.

* * *

(Unknown Woman's Pov)  
‘I need to get back to the Sorority before I'm completely soaked’ She thought to herself. As she was running she passed under a bridge before coming to a halt when she saw a collapsed body with a ragged backpack on the side of the bridge. She quickly ran over to check if it had a pulse. ‘Oh thank god, it has a pulse, It’s also freezing cold.’ She thinks worried before she notices it is a child. ‘What the hell!?! Why is there a child out in this freezing weather? Either way he needs to be inside to warm up before he dies from hypothermia!’ She thought to herself before picking him and his ragged backpack up and rushing back to her Sorority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism would be greatly Appreciated


	2. New Kid

“Talking out loud”  
‘Talking in their head’

(Unknown Woman's Pov)

“I *huff* finally made *huff* it back.” She said to herself. She tries to open the door but isn’t quite able to so she holds down the intercom button to get someone's attention. Luckily for her she gets Emily Smith’s, The Sorority Mom, attention and is able to get inside.

“Hey Emily, I got an unconscious kid here who needs some help out here!” I say panicked through the intercom. “How did you come across him?” Emily asks quickly as she opens the door and gets to work stripping him of his dripping wet clothes. “I found him under a bridge passed out, freezing, and soaked to the bone” I explain as I put down his backpack and help find him something dry to switch into. 

After we get him dressed in something other than the rags he was wearing, we find as many blankets as we can and set him on the couch covered in as many as we could find. Emily then goes to gather all the girls in the Sorority for an announcement.

“Alright ladies,” Emily starts “Katie here found a child freezing and unconscious in the rain and he will be staying with us until we can figure out who his legal guardians are.” “So until then we will be watching over him,” Emily continues after a pause to let them gasp. “We’ll have a rotating watch with him until he wakes up and is coherent” She says.

“So who will take the first watch?” I ask “Angelica will since she's training to be a nurse so she diagnose any problems he has” Emily Replies. “Then it will go Cynthia, Samantha, Lauren, Anna, Sarah, Sophia, Isabelle, Kallie, Mariea, then finally You” Emily finishes.

“I’ll get started on my watch then” Angelica said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can say that this thing will be updated randomly or whenever inspiration strikes


	3. Waking Up

“Talking out loud”  
‘Talking in their head’

* * *

(Angelica Pov)  
“Alright let’s check for any injuries and ailments he might have” I muttered to myself. I went ahead to remove his shirt to check for injuries there. I let out a gasp as I see how many wounds he has (many of them scared over) and how malnourished he is. “How the hell are you alive?” I say to myself shocked and in worry. I manage to knock myself out of my shocked state and check his temperature, worried but not shocked when it shows that he has a fever. Afterwards I make sure to clean out the wounds that are not sealed up and bandage them properly.

By the time I'm finished my watch is almost over. So I write a report that gives instructions that should be taken to care for him. By the time I get to my bedroom I collapse in my bed worried about what kind of life he lived to have so many scars.

(??? Pov)  
I think I woke up several times to several different girls (which is somewhat unexpected) helping me drink some water and soup each time I woke up. Until, finally, I woke up for good. To which I see a girl that has fair skin, long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, who was looking at me blankly, with hard to see concern in her eyes. “So is this heaven, hell, or purgatory?” I ask. “Either way I guess it doesn’t really matter, I’m dead right?” I finished.

“Not quite,” she says “You are currently in the Alpha-Gamma-Omega (A-Γ-Ω) Sorority” She finished. 

“So I’m not dead” I say without anything to indicate that I’m happy to be alive. Inside I’m shocked and have the tiniest bit of hope that I squash down, because I’ve learned that hope will often lead to disappointment.

“You’re not dead” She agrees. “You are, however, extremely malnourished and somewhat injured, Which I’ve done my best to patch up when you arrived” She finishes. “So what’s your name?” She asks.

Internally I panic and say the first name that comes to mind. “Reklaw” I say with a forced calm. “Nice to meet you Reklaw, My name is Angelica” She says. “Now if you don’t mind I’m going to call the sorority here to introduce you to them.” She finishes. “Ok” I mutter back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each time we meet a new character/we learn about that character I will post there Character Profile at the end of the chapter from here on out.
> 
> Angelica Izdubar (22) - She’s a good person but doesn’t know how to express it which makes her come off to others as an ice queen even if she isn’t one. She’s training to be a nurse  
> Appearance - She is 5’7”, she has long blonde hair that she prefers to have in twin tails and has fair skin, She has bright blue eyes.  
> Inspiration from Fate Stay Night you should be able to find a picture on the internet to see her appearance.
> 
> ??? (actual name unknown at this point) Alias Reklaw (10) - Backstory Unknown  
> Appearance - he is 4ft and 5 inches tall, he has shaggy black hair and is extremely pale, he has amber colored eyes and is in dirty ragged clothes  
> No inspiration for him, Will have a picture of him on the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciative.


End file.
